


James Campbell 1835-36

by IrishLullaby



Series: The Campbell Family Journals [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jack Kline are Winchesters, Family Drama, Family History, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, Multi, Mystery, New Orleans, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sibling Rivalry, Story within a Story, The Campbell Family (Supernatural), The Colt (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishLullaby/pseuds/IrishLullaby
Summary: Sam finds a case that sounds like Vampires preying on tourist in the French Quarter, this is worrying because usually Crescent City Paranormal team takes care of NOLA. Sam brings it to Dean and Mary's attention and they decide to investigate. Luckily they have a place to stay when they arrive. Bonus is he has permission to read through his great great great grand uncle's journals, the family mystery still unsolved and the Winchesters and Wayward girls hope James' journals can shed some light on the mystery.
Series: The Campbell Family Journals [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334932





	James Campbell 1835-36

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story to my series the Campbell Family Journals 1835-1836. Ultimately this acts as another view point to what happened to the big family mystery. It is highly recommended you read Samuel first because it introduces the mystery. Samuel is still being written but James wanted his story told too so here I am getting ahead of myself. Samuel will come first but I occasionally want to write from James POV too.

Sam Winchester closed his laptop looking around the bunker. He found what might be a case in New Orleans. Several tourist had ended up dead all victims found with no blood in their systems. Sounded like a vampire nest had set up shop to pick off unsuspecting tourist, it should be pretty cut and dry case. Go in find the nest, kill the vamps, maybe pick up some beignets before heading back to the bunker.

In the leather arm chair by the book shelves, Patience was curled up having dozed off. Her English Lit book hanging off the edge of the chair, Sam got up and carefully removed the book and placed it on the side table. It had been nice having Jody and the girls around, Donna had even come down and stayed in the bunker for the last few weeks. Currently Jody and Donna were at Jody’s doctor’s to get her cast off. Patience had started classes at a local community college, Alex had gotten a nursing job at the Lebanon General Hospital, and Claire had joined Sam and Dean on a few hunts, as well as teaming up with Donna, even Cas and Jack had gone out on a few salt and burn cases with her. Claire accused them of trying to babysit her but it seemed like she enjoyed going out with all the cases. Currently, Sam knew Claire and Dean were down at the gun range, so Sam headed that way.

Walking into the range Sam saw Dean and their mom, Mary Winchester, leaning against the wall right behind Claire. Sam quickly grabbed a pair of headphones and safety glasses, safety first after all. He smiled at them and joined them watching Claire unload a clip into the target. Her aim was improving from the last time Sam had joined her in target practice.

“Whats the word, little brother?” Dean asked handing Claire a double barrel shotgun. Claire tossed Sam a smile over her shoulder before raising the shotgun and squinting at the target. Dean adjusted her arms as she held it. Dean stepped back and Claire shot.

“Yeah” Sam started “I think I found something. Seems like a nest of vampires set up shop in the French Quarter. Several tourist have turned up dead, all victims drained of blood. Has anyone talked to Chris or anyone at Crescent Paranormal?”

Claire, Dean and Mary all turned to look at Sam. “Its been a few weeks since I talked with her.” Mary said worrying her bottom lip. Since Mary had reached out to Chris and her team at Crescent City Paranormal, Chris had become a friend sharing information on certain lore and cases between Chris’s resources and the bunkers. Hell, she had even shipped Dean, Sam, and Mary a ATM card that went to an account she set up for them. Sam had balked at it, saying they didn’t need it. But Chris waved him off, saying that as the last of the Campbell’s it was family money, and more then she could ever spend.

“It’s weird that a nest slipped under their noses.” Dean commented unloading the weapons. Sam nodded, Crescent City was a hunting family business who had a network of highly trained hunters working for them. If a nest was making a stir in New Orleans, it wasn’t good.

“I’m going to try and call Chris.” Mary said pulling out her cellphone from her back pocket. She walked away, and Sam was already calculating how quickly he and Dean could get packed up and out to investigate.

“So we’re going on a vampire hunt?” Claire smiled Dean and Sam rolled their eyes. They left the gun range and walked up into the main room of the bunker. Mary was just hanging up the phone when they walked in. Patience was awake and standing by Mary, whose posture seemed much more relaxed.

“She’s ok. She’s in the south of France working a case.”

“What hunters going international now?”

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother, but he was glad that nothing had happened to Chris. Mary pocketed her phone and smiled at her sons “She said she’s checked in with the team just this morning, they are a little spread thin with dealing with the show plus their regular cases. Chris said her friend who’s ‘retired’ Kingsley just brought it up in their morning meeting. They were trying to work out who they could spare to deal with it. But I volunteered us. And thegood news is she said we could stay at her house. Its right in the French Quarter, told me we could stay as long as we’d like. She said call Kingsley who would meet us there and let us in. I know that you two usually go on hunts together but do you mind if your old mom comes with? Make it a family affair?”

“Of course” Sam smiled maybe they could have a few days after the case to hang around New Orleans together. Sam smirked at Dean’s grimace for a second before Dean nodded and grinned. Sam knew his older brother had just put any hookups during this trip on the back burner. There was no way Dean would bring any girl to a house with his mom under the same roof.

Sam saw Claire and Patience sharing a look, he knew Claire was itching for a hunt. But he was kinda looking forward to just his mom, brother, and him. He could tell Claire and Patience were having a conversation in just looks. It looked like both of them were trying to get the other to speak first.

“And I did happen to ask Chris to see if we could get a look at James’ journals while we’re there. She said yes, so I promise to let you girls know if there is any new information.” Mary said trying to hide her grin as both girls perked up.

“Well that settles it then, we’ll hit the road in the am.” Dean said clapping his hands together.

*******

“Oh man” Dean groaned as he stretched. “I swear I don’t remember that bridge over Lake Pontchartrain being that long.”

“Maybe you’re just getting old Dean”

“Shut up”

Sam laughed they were parked a block away from the Campbell’s house as there had been no parking right in front of the house. Mary said there should be a private parking area but she would meet with Kingsley to get the keys and see if they could park the Impala there. So Dean had dropped Mary off in front of the large 3 story red bricked house. Like most of the old houses in the French Quarter it had the rod iron balcony, Sam was impressed by the large building, he could only imagine the price tag of the house. But if the Campbells had owned it since the 1910s its probably paid off he mused.

“Ok boys” Mary said walking up to them “Kingsley said we could pull the Impala into the courtyard. He’s going to open the gate for us. Lets go.” She said as she climbed into backseat. Sam and Dean followed their mom and the Impala roared to life as Dean turned the key. They drove the Impala back toward the house where Sam saw a large man opening the gate that opened into a small courtyard.

Dean pulled the Impala into the courtyard and cut the engine. They all got out of the car and looked around the stone court yard. Sam noticed that there was a pattern of different colored stones one that seemed to arch around a triangle. He tried to see the rest of it but the Impala was covering the design. Dean and Mary were removing the bags from the trunk and Sam walked over to grab his. He turned to see a side door was open and the beeping of a house alarm was going off.

He walked into what was a fairly large kitchen to see Kingsley at an alarm panel. Kingsley quickly disarmed it and turned and smiled at Sam. “Hello, my name is Kingsley” he said reaching out his large hand. Sam grabbed it and shook. “Sam Winchester”.

Kingsley smile largely and turned to see Dean and Mary walk in from the courtyard. “Dean” Dean nodded at Kingsley. Kingsley shook his head. “Man you boys grew up big, when I saw you last Sam here was just a baby.”

The Winchesters paused and looked at Kingsley before Mary spoke “They were here before?” She asked. Kingsley quirked a brow, the wrinkles in his forehead more pronounced. “John never told you?”

Dean and Sam shared a look before they shook their heads in unison. Wouldn’t be the first time their father hadn’t told them something. Kingsley scratched behind his ear. “Stubborn man” he muttered to himself. “Yeah, it must have been a month or so after your passing Mary. When he first left Lawerence, he came here to see Ms. Cece. Rest her soul. I think the man was confused and didn’t know what to do next. Ms. Cece took the three of you in, helped John deal with learning about the Supernatural as much as she could at least. You boys were here for a few months, when he was learning how to hunt. He was on Crescent City payroll for a time, worked quite a number of cases with him back in the day. Great hunter.”

Dean put his bag down and Sam saw his brother’s posture become defensive. “Why’d he leave?” He asked his tone hard. Sam glared at Dean but Kingsley didn’t take any offense to it. Kingsley just shrugged. “Don’t know, Ms. Cece never said. Just one day he was here the next he took the two of you on the road and Ms. Cece never spoke about you guys again. I think they had a fall out.”

“So she kicked us out then.”

“Dean” Mary said warningly.

“Its ok” Kingsley started “Sorry to drag this out. No knowing Ms. Cece like I did. She wouldn’t have turned you out. Actually I think that having you in the house made her realize how much she wanted a child. Because a few years later she had little Chrissy.” Kingsley winked before sobering up “Whatever happened between John and Ms. Cece was between them and was taken to their graves. You boys where here for until just after your 5th birthday Dean. After that your Daddy took you out hunting and never reached out to Ms. Cece again. Thats all I know.”

“Thank you Kingsley” Mary said kindly “Its good to know John turned to Cece even for a little bit.” Kingsley smiled and nodded before clapping his hands. “Right! So my wife went shopping for you so the fridge is fully stocked. Chrissy said your welcomed to stay here for as long as you’d like. I know your here for the vamp nest. If you need anything just reach out.” Kingsley said while turning to a note pad by the phone. “I can be reached at this number, if you need anything or want any help. I’m technically retired but I help where I can. Also this is the alarm code. Oh and this is the WiFi password.” Kingsley continued while writing. He stood up and turned to the Winchesters. “There are seven bedrooms in this massive house. Two of which are in the old carriage house across the courtyard. You’re welcome to any of them. Just the master suite on the top floor is off limits. Little Chrissy is particular about her room.” Kingsley rolled his eyes.

Sam nodded and thanked Kingsley before Kingsley handed them a key to the house and walked out of the kitchen to exit the front door. Mary escorted him to it and Sam and Dean stuck around the kitchen awkwardly.

“Weird to know we were here before” Sam commented. Dean nodded before picking up his bag. “I wonder what happened between Cecelia and Dad.” Sam asked out loud.

“Come on Sammy, Dad always had fall outs with people. Hell Bobby aimed a shotgun at him and threatened to shoot him.” Dean said. Sam knew Dad was a touchy subject with Dean so he dropped it.

He quickly grabbed his and his mom’s bag before following Dean out of the kitchen. He walked into what looked like a large hallway with an ornate stair well and black and white patterned title. Mary was staring at them from the steps.

“Come on lets find some rooms and refresh then we’ll go get dinner and see where to start with this hunt.” She smiled at them and walked up stairs. Sam followed his Mom and brother to the second floor still wondering what about what Kingsley had said. Sam wondered if Chris knew anything about it. He thought he’d might as well ask her. ‘I’ll send her an email’ he thought. Feeling resolved Sam opened a bedroom door that faced the busy street infront of the house. The windows were large and seemed to be the only access to the iron balcony out front. ‘After a shower” Sam thought ‘I send her an email after”.


End file.
